


Underswap Drabbles (mostly yandere sans)

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: ;), Almost Rape, Angst, Assisted Suicide, Basement kidnapping, Kidnapping, Other, Pain, Reader is a wimp, Sans is yandere for reader, Yandere, Yandere Sans, reader gets kidnapped, sans is yandere, yansans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A gloved hand was tightly pressed against your mouth, preventing you to speak as the knife pressed into your skin.





	1. Chapter 1

His dusty hand tightly gripped onto yours, dust wedging into your skin as his grip was only getting tighter, feeling as if your hands would pop like a balloon any moment with how tight he was holding it, just too rigid—too stiff to even strongly pull your hands away. 

Your face was burning with tears, chest clogged with pain and nose stuffy with how hard you've been crying, cheeks red and knees hurting with how long you've been in this position on your knees. You don't know how long you've been in this position, hours, or maybe even a day or two. 

A chain had been snapped around your wrist when you were tricked to go down to his basement. You planned to stay with the previously cute and silly little skeleton and tall, lazy and funny one. You've stayed way longer than you wanted to—You just wanted to get some blankets for your makeshift bed on the couch, and Sans just said they were in the basement and that he'd go and find them. You offered to look with him, and then this happened. 

"S-..Sans, please." You begged, hoping that the soft-hearted side of him listened, you don't know how long you've been in here, but most likely for more than a few weeks at this point. Maybe a month. "Just let me out of here, please, Sans. I won't tell anyone. Just let me out of the b-basement. I-I won't leave you I just don't wanna be in the basement please sans please I don't want to b-be down here-" You couldn't help it but to start crying, begs turning into meaningless babbles and inaudible, voice-cracked words. 

You sobbed loudly, just internally hoping that someone would hear. That maybe..hopefully Papyrus would hear, that he would go down and check what was going on, hopefully he isn't in with trapping you here, too. 

"Shh, shh, don't cry, honeybun!" He purred, wiping your hair out of your face, taking off one of his gloves to wipe away at your tears so dust wouldn't get in your eyes, but your eyes stung with tears, chest hurting with how hard you've been crying. You felt absolutely horrible, your pajama clothes dirtied and gross. 

You couldn't help but realize his now gloveless hands were going lower and lower, tracing against your chest. This just..worsened your fears, heart pacing, head throbbing and tears flowing faster at the sight of his hand hovering over your crotch. 

Thank the heavens that there was a knock at the basement door with a concerned "sans, are you okay?" from the voice you are oh-so convinced that is Papyrus's, Sans staring at you with blank eyes and grumbling a menacing "Don't make a sound." Under his breath before teleporting away, and you could hear Papyrus and Sans talking. 

You had to shake away the thought on what would happen if Papyrus didn't go to the basement door and knocked. What was..Sans's real intent with you? You cried a little, and your heartbeat quickened at an idea that could either save you or kill you. 

You decided to scream as loud as you could, since this time, there was nothing preventing your mouth. No tape, no magic, no ballgags, no bone attacks around your throat to prevent you. 

And you screamed as loud as your lungs let you, voice habitually cracking, but you were sure it was very loud.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus can't help but feel a worried feeling in his chest, sitting up on his post and gazing into the trees. 
> 
> He knew where Sans was, but why did he feel so worried?

Coldness seeping underneath the fabric of his clothes, he uncomfortably shifted on the snowy ground, the doll that somehow was warm next to him glancing up at him. 

"I don't think it's safe." The little, blue skeleton hummed, eyeing the tall tree above himself. It's branches were big, twisted and overlapping, it appeared as if some sort of big mutant tree. 

"It's a thing that humans do!" Temmie chirped, patting his cotton-filled paws against the ground. "Besides! It won't hurt you! It might hurt humans a little, but since you are a monster, it won't hurt you! It's because humans don't have magic is why it hurts them a bit."

Blue rapidly nodded, the cheerful look never even leaving his face, bright blue eyes showing simple innocence. "What if it does hurt me?"

"Tell me, and I'll use my Temmie Flakes to stop it." It was a simple and clear lie from the doll, the skeleton barely had the brains in this timeline to even know what it was. 

Using his hands to push himself upward, he cackled once he was on his feet. "Let's do it, then! What's it called again? Ooh! Maybe Papyr--" The doll was quick to interrupt "Nonono! Papyrus cannot do it. Only you!" Now, Blue was getting rather judgmental. "And why?"

Temmie frowned, giving Blue a look. "You know your brother doesn't like me." No lie there, the tall skeleton didn't trust the doll at all. He wasn't aware that Blue and Temmie were even meeting right now. 

"The name? I can't remember it right now. You have everything to do it, right?" Tem talked before Blue could, and the cheerful skeleton just simply nodded in response. 

He squealed, stepping up along a large rock at the base of the tree, smiling brightly. 

The noose was limp and light against the skeleton's grip, using magic to attach the loopless end against the tree, glancing at the Temmie. "So..I put the ring around my neck?" 

Temmie nodded, a grin plastered on his face. "Mmhm, make it go tight. And go off the rock after you do!" He purred. 

"Hmm..Alright!" He tightened the noose around his neck, appearing to be happy to do this for some odd reason. Finally, once he was sure it wouldn't snap or come loose, he stepped off the rock and completely regretted everything. 

He let out a little squeak as there was no ground underneath him, gloved hands wrapping around the noose and weakly clawing at it, rapidly kicking his legs towards the rock. He couldn't talk as his breath escaped out of his mouth, not inhaling at all. 

Blue let out feeble, cracked noises that were barely heard as he struggled, tears welling up in and flowing out of his eyesockets, kicking and struggling rapidly, yet it was already getting too late. 

The merciless doll just giggled a "What are you saying? You need help?" As he was starting to go limp, unable to breathe and too weak to fight and struggle. 

It only took a matter of seconds before the skeleton was limp, hanging from the tree. 

Fading, the only evidence that was soon provided was just some dust sticking to the noose.

**Author's Note:**

> ;)


End file.
